Adorable
by LionSing
Summary: Kim Mingyu, mahasiswa semester 4 fakultas seni, populer, tampan, incaran perempuan cantik, terlahir kaya, tinggi, model. Ughh... apa yang kurang? Semua laki-laki menginginkan itu semua tapi, tuhan tau untuk siapa diberikan. /"Jadi pacarku, ne manis..." /"M-minnie, hhh... stop it!"/"Tidak terima penolakan."/ Seokgyu/ Gyuseok. BL


Adorable

T

Romance

Kim Mingyu | Lee Seokmin

Disclaimer : Cast bukan punya saya... Tapi cerita pure mine.

Kim Mingyu, mahasiswa semester 4 fakultas seni, populer, tampan, incaran perempuan cantik, terlahir kaya, tinggi, model. Ughh... apa yang kurang? Semua laki-laki menginginkan itu semua tapi, tuhan tau untuk siapa diberikan. Mungkin kurangnya hanya pada pasangan. Mingyu masih setia dengan status singlenya –upss kartu AS lhoooo...

Ehh... namun, sepertinya tak lagi. Mata elang penuh pesona itu tengah menetapkan fokus ditengah keramain kantin kampus. Tidak ada yang tau. Intens sekali, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo kakak kelas kurang ajar memukul kepalanya dengan novel Sherlock yang tebalnya 300 halaman. Ouch, shit! Mingyu mengumpat kesakitan.

"Apa sih, hyung? Sakit tau!" omel Mingyu. Kedua alisnya menggkerut menyatu.

Wonwoo dengan wajah super stoicnya menatap Mingyu tanpa ekspresi menyulut emosi Mingyu.

"Caramu menatap benar-benar membuat seseorang ditelanjangi. Biasa saja."

Mingyu berdecak kesal. Bibirnya mendumel tidak jelas yang pasti menyumpah serapahi kakak kelasnya. Apa saja diberi komentar. Lelaki setinggi 185 itu masa bodo, ia lempar kembali tatapan kepada objek cantiknya. Memperhatikan dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

Menelan ludah saja susah. Jantungnya malah berdegup kencang tak karuan. Mingyu mengumpat kasar, tubuhnya ini dan semua reaksinya membuat Mingyu gugup. Hanya melihat dari jauh saja reaksinya seperti ini bagaimana jika berdekatan. Ia merasa benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesona objeknya yang mungkin bagi orang banyak biasa saja bahkan dari penampilan Mingyu bisa mengatakan objeknya tidak memakai barang mahal bermerk. Namun, senyum dan tingkah polos itu tak bisa Mingyu tolak.

Tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Mingyu sudah pening jika hanya melihat dari jauh. Langsung saja ia berdiri, berlagak mas bodo dengan semua tatapan yang terpusat padanya bahkan panggilan stoic si triplek Wonwoo. Masa bodo. Gak peduli. Kaki jenjang terbalut jeans denimnya melangkang percaya diri mendekati si beautiful target. Menatap lama mata kecil yang tengah berkedip polos itu lalu tanpa banyak omong meraih pergelangan tangan segenggaman tangannya. Membawa pergi si beautiful target bak mencolong pengantin milik orang lain.

Atap gedung mungkin pilihan yang tepat. Segera saja Mingyu mendorong targetnya hingga menimbulkan pekikan kecil juga tubrukan dengan tembok. Tangan kiri Mingyu digunakan untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka sedangkan tangan kananya berguna untuk menarik dagu lancip si target sehingga mata kecil itu menatapnya.

"A-ada apa? A-apa aku ada salah denganmu?"

Pfft –bolehkah Mingyu tertawa? Tak tahan polos sekali. Mingyu suka.

"Ne, siapa namamu?" tanya Mingyu.

Uh-oh, Mingyu bisa lihat rona merah muda yang menyelimuti wajah manis itu. ukh, Mingyu gak kuat mamah!

"L-lee Seokmin. Ke-kenapa?"

Smirk super ganteng nan penuh makna muncul begitu saja dibibir Mingyu. Wajahnya semakin ia dekatkan kepada lelaki manis bernama Seokmin tersebut hingga dapat dirasakan bagaimana deru napas panas penuh kegugupan Seokmin. Wajah memerah, gugup, dan takut menggoda Mingyu luar dalam sampai-sampai lelaki tinggi itu membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya.

"Jadi pacarku, ne manis..." Mingyu berbisik tepat ditelinga Seokmin.

Jantung Seokmin hampir saja melompat dari mulut. Entah darimana Mingyu belajar untuk menggoda seseorang lagipula yang digoda juga responnya sepert itu, makin seru Mingyu untuk menggoda lebih jauh. Tubuhnya semakin lama menempeli tubuh Seokmin, mempertipis jarak diantara mereka membuat Seokmin gelagapan tak karuan.

"T-tolong jangan mendekat." Ucap Seokmin susah payah. Wajahnya sudah memerah luar biasa, panas dan, jantungnya tak bisa dikontrol lagi. Kedua tangannya menahan bahu lebar Mingyu.

Tangan kiri Mingyu pindah membingkai manis pinggang ramping Seokmin. Menggeletik leher Seokmin dengan menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya. Mengendusi setiap inchi perpotongan leher yang terekspos. Vanilla dan lemon, manis juga segar.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, jadi pacarku, yah?"

"Ti-tidak mau-akh!"

Reflek saja Seokmin mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Mingyu. Terkejut luar biasa ketika Mingyu menggigit perpotongan lehernya. Menjerit kecil tak dapat ditahan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima penelokan, sayang."

"M-minnie, hhh... stop it!"

M-minnie?

Jantung Mingyu terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Panggilan yang tidak asing. Otaknya memutar kembali memori yang mungkin terlupakan. Mingyu-mingyu kerdil didalam otak tengah berlari kesana-kemari membuka file-file terdahulu. Mencari dokumen yang tertumpuk usang. Matanya membulat, jantungnya berdegup kencang. De javu, eh?

Mata tajam Mingyu menatap Seokmin sedang mengalihkan pandangan dan menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Mingyu-mingyu kerdil telah menemukan filenya. Mingyu teringat sekarang. Bocah kecil manis nan polos menghampirinya, tersenyum manis, dan what the fuck with Minnie?!

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Stop in there Kim Mingyu, stop annoy my cousin!"

Buagh.

"Akh, shit. Joshua-hyung?!"

"Jadi, kau bocah polos yang menawariku permen kapas 17 tahun yang lalu?"

"U-um."

Senyum Mingyu merekah lebar hingga kedua gigi taringnya terlihat. Kedua tangannya terentang memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil. Erat sekali. Tak peduli peringatan keras Joshua agar menjauh dari adik sepupunya atau ancaman Wonwoo yang akan memukulnya dengan novel lebih tebal dari yang tadi siang jika membuat Seokmin terganggu.

"Pantas saja aku hanya tertarik denganmu. Bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya? Ahahahah..."

"M-minnie, su-sudah... sesak."

Sekali lagi Mingyu tidak peduli. Ia haya ingin memeluk erat bocah polos 17 tahun lalu itu. menghirup dalam dalam shampoo yang mengguar dari surai coklat halus Seokmin. Merasakan kembali sentuhan ringan dari Seokmin. Jantungnya tak berhenti untuk berdegup kecang, gembira. Kupu-kupu diperutnya tak sabar untuk melesak keluar, tengah mengepakkan sayap.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita pergi."

"No! Mingyu is so dangerous for ma cousin. I wanna stay in here. Seokmin need me for kick out that pervert guy." Jelas Joshua. Wonwoo menghela napas berat. Aduh lelah juga bergaul dengan orang keras kepala dengan Mingyu juga Joshua.

"Are you stay in here or let me kiss you in front of your innocent cousin, hm?"

Joshua bisu. Wajahnya memerah. "O-okay. We out!" jerit Joshua. Smirk ganteng tak tertahankan dibibir Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I wanna say something to you but, you must keep it from your barbar cousin, ne Seokkie?"

"What do you mean with barbar cousin, eh?"

"Joshua-hyung, maksudku."

"Why you call Joshua-hyung with nickname bar-bar cousin? I think Joshua-hyung ia so cute and good. He save me from everything."

"Yeah i know it. Tapi, dia selalu memukulku setiap aku berdekatan denganmu. Apa dia cemburu, huh? Atau tidak suka? Maksudnya apa? Memang yang tampan selalu ditakdirkan dengan yang manis bukan? Seperti aku dan kau."

"Ukh... just talk to the topic, Minnie!"

"Ou, okay. I Love You and you are ma boyfriend."

"Wha-?"

"Gak terima penolakan."

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
